Firework
by Courtanie
Summary: Bebe's tired of Kyle holding out on her. It's her birthday and she's getting what every level-minded hormonal teen would love to have. M for reasons.


_**A/N: Also titled 'When Court tries straight'**_

_**Yep. It's Kybe. No slashy slashy right nao. I tried at least T-T **_

_**Kybe's one of my dirty little secrets I guess you could say.**_

_**Enjoy :O**_

* * *

><p>I don't think this boy knows how much work I put into earning his affections.<p>

Months of doing my hair and makeup just so. Making sure to butt into his conversations at every chance I got. The typical batting of the lashes and 'accidental' brushes against his fine ass.

Ultimately it led to me telling Wendy to pass onto Stan that the boy was fucking oblivious. And of course, as boys tend to do, my dear sweet Kyle was ridiculed by his friends and enemies alike as word got out for being a fag because he refused to give in to any girl's attention.

The very next day he was calling me and (very nervously) asking me to go on a date.

Of course, I played the innocent route, kindly telling him that I would gladly accept and I hoped it wouldn't be too much trouble on him.

Oh he had no idea how wickedly I was smiling.

I stare at him as he sits next to me in history, taking notes and being all but unaware of my presence. I've learned to get used to this on most days. I knew full and well that involving myself with the ever-studious Kyle Broflovski would come with his eyes focused on term papers as opposed to my cleavage.

However, today of all days? That's not going to fly.

"Kyle," I start up sweetly, smiling at him. He doesn't so much as glance at me and I pout. "Kyle." Nothing. "KYLE," I hiss, hitting his arm.

He yelps and his hand flies to rub his injured limb, looking over at me nervously. "What, what'd I do?"

I can't help but lose every ounce of annoyance. He's so cute when he thinks he's fucked up. "Kyle, sweetie," I start, sliding my desk closer to his, darting my eyes towards our asshole teacher. He looks preoccupied with his paper though so I keep going until our desks are conjoined. "So...what're we doing tonight?" I lean my head in my hand.

He smiles back at me, "Whatever you want. It is your birthday."

"Mm," I nod. "So...you didn't...plan anything for me?"

His face pales, "I...I did...consider it...But um..."

I sigh, flipping my blonde hair out of my face. "Kyle, can't you be spontaneous just this once? Please? I mean, I choose everything we do."

"Yeah but...I mean...," he licks his lips, eyes darting towards the teacher momentarily. "Bebe, I like when you choose what we do."

"Oh?" I smile, though my insides are curling. "Then take me to the Men's strip club," I say dryly. "And you better be putting quite a few ones in some stud's g-string or I'm going to lose it."

"I can plan something," he blurts, his face completely overshaded with red. "I...I'll give you the best birthday ever," he says.

"Oh, Kyle, you'd do that for me?" I lean forward and grasp his hand with his pen still clenched tightly.

"Of course," he nods. "Whatever you want."

I sigh, rolling my eyes. Always what I want. "Well," I lean in towards his ear, speaking lowly. "I trust that I get what everyone with a significant other should on their birthday?"

"A present? Bebe of course I got you a present," he defends.

I squeeze his arm. "Not quite," I murmur. "But it is a package and I want it."

I can feel him blushing like mad and I grin widely. I love this about him. He's so fidgety at the very mention of sex. Hell, we haven't touched each other in months because he's such a nervous little prude.

"Bebe," he hisses, "We're in school."

I roll my eyes again, backing up off of him. "Geez, Kyle, calm your tits," I say.

"I think you're the one who needs to calm yours!" he shoots back. The bell rings and we both look up before looking back at each other and sighing together. I stand and Kyle follows, moving my desk back for me as people begin to shuffle out of the room.

"Kyle!" a annoyingly familiar voice calls.

Another thing I knew I was in for when I fell for Kosherboy: Stan the man. The two of them are attached at the goddamn hip. Good thing Wendy and I are close since the four of us tend to double date more than necessary.

"What?" Kyle looks at him before grabbing his book and shoving it in his bag.

"Coming over tonight, right?" Stan asks as he saunters over towards us. He seems to just take notice of me and nods, "Hey, Bebe."

"Hi," I raise my brow. He's intruding on me and Kyle time. I don't approve of that one bit.

"Can't, Man," Kyle answers, handing my book to me. I grin at him, I found a good one. One of the few chivalrous boys left on this earth.

"Why the hell not?" he asks, obviously irritated. "We're always together on Fridays. Don't tell me you're ditching me!"

"Dude, it's Bebe's birthday," he lectures. "Our tradition can take a one-time break, yeah?"

"What happened to bros before hos?" he demands.

"EXCUSE ME?" I snap. He flinches along with Kyle and I glare daggers into his skull. "I'm right fucking here, Stanley!"

"Uh..." he blinks at me before glancing at Kyle. "Dude, help me out here."

"No way, Dude," he shakes his head. "You called her that, you deal with the consequences."

"Kyle," I whine, "Defend me! Kick his ass!" I know full-well he can't. Stan has to have thirty or so pounds plus a quarterback build over my boyfriend. But I'd appreciate him trying.

He lamely smacks Stan over the back of the head. "Don't call her that," he says. I sigh before he grabs my hand and intertwines our fingers. My heart flutters as he continues, "Dude, she's been totally cool with my being with you every Friday when I probably should be with her. Spend the night with Wendy or something," he finishes before he starts walking out of the classroom, towing me behind him. I look back, smirking at the dumbfounded football brute as we make our way out into the hall.

"Thank you, Dear," I coo, leaning up and kissing his cheek. He smiles back at me before we both look forward and make our way down towards the door.

"So...sure you have nothing special you want to do tonight in mind?" he asks.

"I told you what I want," I purr, bumping him with my hip.

He blanches completely, clearing his throat. "Anything other than that?"

"Ugh," I rub my thumb and index finger over my eyes. "Kyle, come on. Where's that spontaneity I asked you for?"

He shrugs, "I'm sorry. I'm not a spontaneous individual," he looks at me guiltily.

"Look, just surprise me, okay?" I beg. "Just...just do what you think I'd like best. We've been dating for nine months. You should know me well enough by now."

"I know, I know," he nods, leaning down and kissing my hair. "I'll think of something...something...fancy."

"Ooh, I like it already," I grin. "Tell me, when should I be set to go on this fancy treat, hm?"

"Are you and your parents doing anything for your day?" he asks. Always considering my priorities. God I love him.

"No, they're out of town," I shrug. "We're celebrating when they get back on Tuesday."

"Ah," he says. "Then...it's four now...so seven sound good?"

"Seven sounds wonderful," I nod excitedly. Kyle's the super-romantic type. I wonder what he has stewing in that wonderfully large brain of his.

He shoots me another smile and I feel my insides melting. That adorable grin. God, I'll have it etched into my mind for the rest of eternity.

"Bebe, ready?" Wendy calls from down the hall. Kyle and I break our grins away from each other to look towards her as she stands next to my locker. She waves, "Hey, Kyle."

"Hi, Wendy," he nods back. "Hey, Wends, can you do me a favor?" he asks seriously.

"Of course," she blinks. "What?"

"Can you...keep Stan busy tonight?" he suddenly falters awkwardly. "He uh...he's mad I'm ditching our Friday night game fest for Bebe."

"Oh that boy," she mutters, shaking her head. "Of course I will, Kyle. I'll take his phone and everything."

"Thanks," he says in relief. He looks back at me and I realize I probably look like a moron as large as I'm smiling right now. He never blocks Stan from communication. Ever. "I gotta go home and get things ready I guess," he smirks. "I'll see ya tonight."

"Okay," I nod enthusiastically. He leans down and briskly brushes over my lips, my skin tingling from his touch. Our fingers unwind and he smiles again before turning and heading back towards his own locker. I watch after him and curl a lock of my hair around my finger.

"Okay, that, I have to give him props for," Wendy breaks in. "And stop staring at his ass."

I whirl around and pout, "I was not," I defend (a bit untruthfully), walking over and turning my combination quickly. I tear open my locker and glance at her. "And props for what?"

"Come on, telling me to keep Stan out of your guys' hair? He must have quite some fun planned for you," she winks.

I smile, grabbing my notebook and closing my locker again. We start heading out the door towards the parking lot and I hum, curious as to what my boyfriend is thinking for me.

"Whaddya think you're gonna do?" Wendy asks as we head towards her purple Sudan. Right in front as always. Goody-two-shoes makes me wake up at the asscrack of dawn so we can get here early. Her and Kyle both depending on who's driving me that day.

I shrug, "I never know with that boy," I answer. She unlocks her door and we throw our bags into the car, hopping in and taking a deep breath together.

She starts up the car, looking behind her as she backs out of the space. "Well, I mean, any ideas of what you might be getting? Maybe a movie? Dancing? A nice dinner?"

I lean back and buckle my seat belt before crossing my arms. "Like I said, I never know with him."

"Maybe you'll finally get laid," she chuckles. "That's all I've been hearing for the past four months."

"Hey, he has...problems," I shrug.

"I wouldn't peg Kyle as someone with erectile dysfunction," she snorts, putting the car into drive and turning out of the school lot.

"Not that, you moron," I scoff, flipping my hair back. "He was my first and it hurt a little and now he's terrified of hurting me again."

"Ooh, rough," she winces. "Did you cry or something?"

"Well you know my low tolerance for pain," I retort. "He's sweet about it though. He isn't just being well...anal. He cares. But hopefully, yes, I will have him in the sack tonight."

"And if he doesn't want to?"

"I'll work my charms," I smile, batting my lashes mockingly. She laughs and nods.

"Atta girl. Show him what he's missing out on."

"Oh I plan to. Every little bit. And if he doesn't take any hints per usual, I'll flat-out tell him that if he doesn't lay me, we're going to have a serious issue."

"To be honest, I'm surprised you two have had sex at all," she says, tucking a lock of her black hair behind her ear. "As conservative as Kyle is? You'd think he'd be for the whole 'waiting until marriage' thing."

"He kind of is, but...that night was very special," I smile, leaning back in my seat and sighing fondly. "He made it perfect in every way. Now he's just afraid of hurting me, but that's something he couldn't have prevented. He just doesn't see it that way."

"That is very sweet of him. Stan is a fucking horn-dog," she scoffs, breaking slowly at a stop sign. "I can't so much as kiss him anymore without him groping my tits."

"Dude, kick that fucker in the balls and carry a spray bottle around with you," I tell her. "He has no right to do that unless you ask him for it. Boys should know the hands-off rule unless given the go."

"Exactly," she agrees, starting up again down the street. "But as much testosterone as that boy has I guess I'm lucky that he usually falls asleep before getting all over me when we hang out."

"That's good I guess," I nod. "I just wish Kyle had a little more, ya know?"

"Hey, I don't blame him," she shrugs. "He's sensitive to everyone's feelings but especially yours. If he hurts you, he hurts. It's just the way he is."

"I guess but damn I wanna see that fine ass in the flesh again," I pout.

She pats my leg, turning onto my street. "In due time, Hon. He'll get it. Just let him know what you want. Use that Stevens charm on him," she states. "He'll fall for you like snow off a branch."

"God I hope so." She has no idea how much I hope so. "You doin' anything tonight?"

"Apparently distracting Stan," she chuckles. "Why?"

"Because I have a fancy date to get ready for and I'd love some help," I shrug.

"Well duh," she scoffs, turning into my driveway. "When do we not gussy each other up for dates?"

"True," I nod. She shuts off her car and we grab our bags before pushing out into the brisk air again. We start walking up towards my house and she makes that noise she makes when she's thinking.

"What have you tried to get him to lay you, Bebe?" she asks. I unlock my door and shrug.

"Everything. Flirting, wearing skirts, touching his thigh, trying to get him to touch my boobs. You know. Things that quite easily indicate that I want him."

"What the hell, how oblivious is he?" she blinks. I step aside and let her in before following and closing the door.

"Extremely. But...that's what I like about him. He plays hard to get more than any girl ever could."

"Yeah but he's a nineteen year old_boy_," she emphasizes. "Shouldn't he be like, horny all the time and jerking off at anything that so much as resembles a boob?"

"Just because Stan and Kenny and Clyde and Craig...and...Cartman and Token...shit, just because everyone else is doesn't make him that way. He's reserved...there's nothing wrong with that."

"No, there's not," she agrees, taking off her scarf and coat with me and hanging them up. "But there's a difference between reserved and just...well...stupid."

I sigh, "You have...no idea," I shake my head, heading up my stairs.

She follows closely behind and asks, "What do you mean?"

We make it upstairs to my room before I look at her and shake my head. "He's not so much oblivious as he is...unwilling?" I state. "I mean...he'll pull out any excuse to not do anything."

"Like what? He has a headache?" she snorts, walking over to my closet and looking through my array of dresses.

I nod, "Yeah...but...once he was so desperate for an answer he told me he was on his period."

She looks at me before bursting into laughter, clutching her stomach and doubling over.

I pout, "Shut up, Wendy."

"I'm sorry but that's fucking hilarious," she chortles, wiping dramatic tears from her eyes. "He's really against this whole thing, isn't he?"

I grab my hairbrush and start tearing it through my hair, settling down on my bed. "I think he just doesn't know how to approach it. We were each other's firsts, remember," I say softly. "He's just nervous."

"Or a prude."

"Or that," I nod.

"What if he says no again tonight?" she asks seriously.

"He doesn't get an option," I set my lips firmly. "Either he does or we're taking a break."

"Just so you can get laid?" she raises her brow.

"Nooo," I defend. "So he realizes just how important the physical aspect of our relationship is. And if he's not willing to at least try, then...I don't know."

"Hm," she nods, pulling a dress out of my closet and holding it up in front of her. "You're right, the physical part is a big deal for a lot of relationships. Not all of them, though."

"Right," I nod back. "I mean, I think that, to some extent, it's a good thing we're not always all over each other, right?"

"Precisely. You know that you care for each other for more than just a good time in the bedroom."

"Right!" I exclaim. "I'm not going to dump him for eternity just because of this," I ramble off. "If I tell him I need a break, then he'll analyze like he always does. He'll go all brooding and such and realize what I need and he'll say he'll change and we'll have hot makeup sex."

She smirks, tossing a few of my dresses onto my bed. "Unless you can get him to go for it tonight."

"God I hope so," I sigh tiredly. I hit a knot in my hair and yelp before breaking through it and grimacing. "This is stressing me out more than it probably should."

"Probably," she agrees. "But, it's understandable. Being cockblocked isn't everyone's favorite thing."

"Tell me about it," I mumble, setting my brush down and looking at the clothes beside me. "Which one is most likely to scream 'jump my bones'? I question.

"This one," she walks over and picks up my favorite red dress. It's up to my mid thigh with a slit that follows up to my hip on the side. One strap on the side and nothing short of saying that I'm looking for something more than a movie tonight.

I grin at her, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Of course you were," she smirks. "Don't you worry, Girl. We'll have you looking like a little slut to the point where even the ever-stubborn Kyle Broflovski won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Oh, so I'll look like you?" I smile innocently.

She sticks her tongue out at me, "Whore."

"Bitch."

"Ho."

"Floozy."

"Nerd-fucker." She pauses before smirking at me again, "At least that's supposed to be the theory anyway."

"Shut up!" I laugh, grabbing my pillow and smacking it into her arm.

She pushes my shoulder and I fall back onto the bed, still laughing. She sits down beside me and I grin up at her. "You think I can get him?"

"Babe, look at it this way: You already overcame the seemingly impossible task of getting Kyle to date you. Now all you have to do is make it so you can get him into a bed whenever you want and everything else from there is smooth sailing."

"Mm," I nod, staring up at my ceiling dreamily. "Wendy?"

"What?"

"You and Stan have been on again-off again for like...ten fucking years. Is that boy gonna pop you the question or what?"

She stares down at me and shrugs. "I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for it to be honest. Or him. I love Stan but I'm not willing to marry just yet. I want to get the hell out of college first."

"Understandable," I nod.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because...we should do a double wedding," I say, gesturing my hand across the ceiling. "Huge reception, glamorous dresses, doing each other's hair and makeup like always...the whole nine yards."

She chuckles, "You think Kyle's going to propose to you soon?"

"Not soon but I don't see how it's not a possibility sometime," I shrug.

She looks up thoughtfully, "Bebe Broflovski. That's too many B's."

"Oh, and Wendy Marsh is so much better?" I scoff. "That's such a phonebook name. Broflovski is fucking gorgeous as a name. Marsh is so typical it hurts."

She opens her mouth to argue before she hums. "Damn. You're right. Think I can convince Stan to let me keep my last name?"

"I doubt that," I say. "As possessive as he is? You're lucky if he doesn't make you change your name to Mrs. Stanley Wendy Marsh. That way you'd be surrounded by him on all sides.

She blinks. "Oh God he would totally do that, wouldn't he?"

I giggle, patting her leg comfortingly. "There there. Tell ya what. I'll keep Stan in his name corner if you make it so Kyle doesn't make me convert to Judaism. Love the boy but I can't make kosher for the rest of my life."

She chuckles, "Deal." She glances at my wall, "What time is he coming to get you?"

"Seven."

"Get your ass up, Bebe, we only have two hours then," she commands. She hops up and heads over to my dresser, grabbing my curling iron and a shit ton of hair spray in her arms. I sit up and stretch, looking down at my dress and giving it a sly smile. If this doesn't work tonight I don't know what the fuck will...

AND NOW I CHEAT WITH A PAGE BREAK -

If I ever had to give Wendy credit for anything, it would be her incredible range of personality.

One minute she's ranting about how much a woman shouldn't be gussied up for her man, how she should just be comfortable in her own skin and if he doesn't like it then he can just get the fuck out. The next, she's a fucking cosmetologist extraordinaire.

She left about ten minutes ago, just enough time to get to Stan before he completely rapes Kyle's phone and destroys our night together. I glance at the clock on my wall. I have about ten minutes before seven. Kyle's punctual down to the minute so I know that my time is limited here.

I glance back at my mirror and smile at myself. Wendy does wonders when it comes to getting me ready for a date. Subtle gray eyeshadow, dark liner, and a deep red lipstick. She told me that combo was enough for her to be able to get Stan rearing to go one day when she was feeling particularly needy for some lovin', so maybe it would have the same effect on my boyfriend as well. I cock my head and stare at my hair. She curled it and put it into a messy side bun. I love it but I can't help feeling like it's missing something...

I hum and open up my case of hair ties and scrunchies, finding a large red flower attached to a bobby pin. I hold it up to my dress and frown slightly. It clashes. Oh well. I put it up into my hair regardless, smiling as I realize that it looks perfect. I finally tear my eyes away from my self-scrutinizing, walking to the edge of my bed and slipping on a pair of simple black heels with a long strap over the top of my foot. Kyle loves simplicity, and he's told me time and again that he loves the way I look in heels. I don't know if he's just being sweet or if he's serious, but it's enough to make sure that I have these toe-killers on hand at all times.

I take a deep breath, smoothing out the front of my dress as grab some jewelry off of my bed, heading out of my bedroom and down the steps slowly. I slip on a large gold bangle that Wendy gave me forever ago. I hate gold jewelry but everyone tells me it looks good so I stick with it.

I make it to the bottom of my steps before the doorbell rings. I smile, finishing fiddling with the clasp on my necklace before hurrying towards the door. I take another breath and adjust my dress one final time before opening the door to the face of my boyfriend.

He stares at me before breathing out an airy "Hey."

"Hey," I respond, not able to help my roaming eyes. Kyle has no idea how fucking adorable he looks in slacks and dress shirts. I reach up, adjusting his green tie and smiling at him. "Don't you look handsome?" I state.

He blushes a bit and shrugs. "Well you look beautiful so I guess we're even, huh?"

So cheesy. I giggle and let him in the door. He steps through and stares back at me as I close it behind us. "I just have to grab my purse," I state.

"All right," he nods, running his hand through his hair. I love it when I get to see his hair. He hides it so damn much under his stupid hat and I hate it. I hurry over to the coat hanger, finding my small black purse and grabbing it off of the hook. I whirl back around to find him still staring at me.

"Like what you see?" I ask, giving him a teasing twirl.

"Always," he smiles softly. I grin, walking back up to him and standing on my toes, pecking his lips quickly. I lean back down and he turns, grabbing the door handle. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I nod. He opens the door and lets me through onto the porch. I wait for him to lock it and close it before he joins me. "So," I start as we begin walking towards his car. "Where're we going?"

"Surprise," he smirks. "You asked for it."

"I guess I did," I sigh, though inside, I'm thrilled. It's about damn time. He walks in front of me and opens my door for me. I give him a play curtsey, "Well thank you, Sir."

"Of course," he responds as I sit in the passenger side. He waits for me before shutting the door and walking to the driver's side. He climbs in and starts up the car, I can hear him growl in annoyance as he pushes his bangs out of his face.

"You'd be used to that if you let your hair breathe now and then, Kyle," I laugh.

"No thanks," he mumbles, backing his car out before heading back down towards town. "I'd prefer no one to see it."

"What about me?" I pout.

He glances at me and his lips quirk. "I guess you're the exception."

"Well I'm glad," I nod, raising a hand and wrapping my finger around a curl of his hair lovingly. "I still don't see why you hide it, I love your hair. It's not that weird fro thing you had going on through elementary school."

"Yeah but it's too...foofy for a guy's hair," he shrugs. "If it was straighter it wouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah but curly isn't a bad thing," I state dryly. "You like my hair."

"You're a girl, you're supposed to have pretty hair," he reminds me.

"So you're saying that your hair being pretty makes you less masculine?"

"It does when you're friends with half the football team," he sighs, shaking his head. "I'm not too fond of them all playing with it like assholes when we're playing basketball together or whatever."

"Aw, I think that's cute," I coo. "Do they call you nicknames like me?"

"They call me Kylie," he mutters. "I don't know how I've restrained myself from kicking them in the balls six times over."

"Because they're twice your size and you wouldn't want to die and leave me alone."

"Touché," he nods. I drop my hand from his hair by the gearshift, grinning as I watch his hand moving over and meeting mine. Our fingers curl together and I sigh quietly, looking out the window happily. I watch as we start passing buildings, watching the lights shining in the darkness of the night contentedly.

We approach the train tracks, stopped by the barrier as a train hurtles past us. Kyle sighs, putting the car in park and leaning back, squeezing my fingers. I watch the train as it passes us, eyeing the various graffiti painted along the cars.

I hear a small ding and watch as Kyle groans, grabbing his cell from out of his pocket. He reads it, his nose scrunching before his eyes widen and then roll.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing important," he stammers, glancing at me. I know that look. He's completely embarrassed by something.

"Obviously it is Mr. Sensitive," I scoff. I quickly reach over and grab his phone from his hand.

"H-hey!" he shouts, trying to grab it back. I hold it away from him and he whines.

I blink at Kenny's name at the top of the screen.

_'Have fun on ur date tonight. I stole ur wallet and snuck u in some protection since I know ur lacking ;) I expect details! Lemme know how the fireworks turn out for ya ;)'_

I can't help but snigger as I look to find Kyle looking completely mortified. "I...I didn't tell him to do that," he blushes. "I...I would never...um..."

"Oh Kyle, calm down," I hand him back his phone. "I know you wouldn't...trust me," I mutter the last part under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, Sweetie," I flash him another grin. We turn as the barriers of the tracks start moving back up. Kyle puts the car back into gear and makes his way past them. A quick glance tells me he's still tensive about the whole thing. "Hey," I say, putting my hand on his thigh. "It's okay. Kenny's just a jerk."

"Tell me about it," he grumbles. I chuckle, turning back and watching as we drive out past a few strips of businesses, watching the people flying by us in a blur. I lean my head back, feeling him taking my hand again.

I watch curiously as we pass the row of buildings, making it to the outskirts of the town. Now I'm really wondering where we're going. He's passed all the fancy restaurants we have in this town...Hm.

"Sure you won't tell me where we're going?" I ask.

"No because you'll tell me no," he chuckles. "We'll be there soon."

I stare at him with a raised brow. "I'll tell you no? Are you taking me to KFC or something?"

"No, no, no," he shakes his head. He glances at me and smirks, "Don't worry."

"All right..." I lean back again, watching as the lights of the city disappear from our view and we head further towards the outskirts of South Park. He makes a left turn onto a dirt path and I raise my brow again. "You're not taking me to Denver are you?"

"Ha, you wish," he turns and winks. He's sort of right but I'm not willing to go all the way to Denver with one outfit on me. "Close your eyes."

"What."

"Close your eyes," he repeats. I pout and he squeezes my hand. "Come on."

I sigh defeatedly, closing my eyes as told. We hit a few bumps and he strokes my hand with his thumb. He slows down and stops the car and I so badly want to open my eyes. But I made him surprise me so I'll stick to what he requested. He turns off the car and my ears perk for noises. I don't hear anything but crickets.

"Hang tight a sec," he says, letting go of my hand and getting out of the car. I sigh, tapping my fingers on my leg. I hear him moving around before my door suddenly opens and I jolt. He laughs, reaching over me and undoing my seatbelt. He grasps my hand, "Come with me, keep your eyes closed."

I pout again. "Fine but it better be worth it."

"Let's hope so, hm?" he asks, helping me out of the car. He closes the door and starts leading me somewhere. I feel grass poking around my feet, setting my lips in concentration. What kind of restaurant doesn't have a sidewalk?

I stumble and he catches me with a gasp. "You okay?"

"It's hard to walk in these shoes," I bite my lip, my heart speeding slightly. He's silent a few moments before I feel him moving. Something hits the back of my legs and I cry out, falling backwards and scrambling for him. He laughs, picking me up in his arms as I cling onto his neck.

"Sorry, you all right?"

"Peachy," I mutter, hiding my face against his shoulder. I smile secretly, taking a long breath of his scent. It's an amazing combination of cinnamon and coffee. An aroma that's perfect on him and damn orgasmic in its own right. I nuzzle into him and he hums a bit, squeezing me as he walks over towards where we're going.

He stops and whispers in my ear, "ready?"

I nod excitedly and he gently sets me on the ground. I open my eyes, ready for blinding lights before a dim set of candles under me catches my eye.

A picnic. He gave me a candlelight picnic.

Goddamn I love him.

I look up at him questionably and he clears his throat, rubbing his hair awkwardly. "I couldn't get us in anywhere," he admits. "It's the weekend before people go back to college so everyone's out doing the dinner thing...So I set this up as best I could. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I demand, throwing my arms around him. "I love it!"

"You're...you're sure?" he questions. I roll my eyes at him. "We can try again tomorrow if you don't like it."

"Kyle, shut the hell up," I state, leaning up and kissing him. "I. Love. It."

"...Positive?"

"Oh be quiet and show me what you did," I back off and swat him with my hand.

He smiles softly, grasping my attacking hand and leading me onto the blanket. He helps me kneel down before grabbing the basket next ho him and holding it towards me. He gives me such a puppy-dog pleading look it takes everything I have not to coo and scratch behind his ear. I take the container from him and open it, a wonderful aroma immediately filling my senses.

"Your mom's garlic chicken," I smile, brushing my hand along the edge of the basket.

He nods, "Yeah...I know how much you liked it when you had dinner at my house the first time," he grins. "And I'm not exactly a cook...so I went with the easiest thing I could think of that you'd like," he shrinks down sheepishly.

I roll my eyes, "No need to be embarrassed about that. I like simple things. I like you, don't I?"

"...Hey," he pouts. He takes the basket back, handing me a container filled with chicken, potatoes, and bread. I can't help the retarded grin overlying my face. He knows how much I love homey meals like this. He takes out his own container and smiles, nodding towards the basket between us. "There's more."

I look in, my eyes widening excitedly at a bottle of red wine lying across the bottom atop bags of ice. "Kyle, you didn't." Kyle has been a strict no-drinking-until-I'm-21 kind of guy for years. "Where'd you get it?" I ask excitedly. He laughs at my enthusiasm, reaching in and grabbing the Merlot, grabbing a corkscrew from beside it and slowly starting to open it.

"Stan's sister," he shrugs. "I told her she looked nice. And that I would pay her interest."

I burst out laughing as he manages to pop the cork out, the sound echoing around the clearing. "But why? I thought you didn't drink," I blink as he hands me a filled wine glass. I take a sip and sigh contentedly. I love this stuff. Makes me feel like a dignified woman.

"Well...I figured tonight was a good night to start some rule breaking, hm?" he smiles nervously before it fades off and he looks away. I watch him before setting my food down, scooting over beside him against his hip.

"You okay?"

"Fine, why?"

"You look like you're upset," I observe. "And don't try to say you're not. I'm a woman, I can tell these things."

He shifts slightly and shrugs. "I dunno. Guess I'm just tired of being the labeled prude is all." I cringe slightly at the word.

"You're not," I assure him. "You just follow rules. But hey, you're breakin' some," I smile, clinking our glasses together. He looks at me and smiles crookedly and I lean up, kissing his cheek. "Wasn't a rule of yours not to date till college?"

"...yeah," he mutters.

"Well hey, I'm here, aren't I?"

He nods, kissing my lips softly. "Yeah," he sighs contentedly. He pulls back and looks at me a bit, "Stan told me that you and Wendy enjoy discussing just how much of a prude I am," his lips quirk into an amused, yet embarrassed smile. I can't help but blush.

"Babe, I'm a girl. It's what we do," I respond as evenly as I can manage. I reach down, stabbing a potato with my fork and biting off half, offering the other to him with a smile. He takes it, chewing with a grin down at me. I sigh, turning and leaning against him, cradling my wine in one hand and my fork in the other. We both grab our containers, setting them on our laps as we look up and over Starks at the dimming sky.

We eat in silence for a while before he leans his head atop my own and I can feel him breathing deeply. "You're not falling asleep, are you?" I look up at him with a smirk.

"No," he says softly. He puts down his glass and his hand falls atop my arm, squeezing me gently. I grin, setting my own wine down and cuddling against him. I don't think this boy has any idea what he does for me. The only person I've ever dated who hasn't been soley interested in taking off my clothes. The only one who's been perfectly content just hanging out with me and holding me when I need it most.

I lucked out with this one.

We hear his phone ding again and he groans, putting his food down and grabbing it out of his pocket. He scans it out of my line of sight, typing something back quickly before tossing the phone to the outer edge of the blanket.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Ken just had a question."

"About what?

"You'll see," he looks down and smiles at me warmly. This brings my curiosity to an all-time high. I look at him questionably and he just grins, kissing me softly. "Give it a few minutes," he winks.

If Kenny fucking McCormick is crashing my perfect date night then I'm breaking up with Kyle. Or at least hating him for a few days.

Kyle just chuckles at my skeptical expression, grasping my fork and stabbing a piece of chicken, holding it up against my lips. I smile, nibbling at the end and looking up at him. God he knows how to just fucking melt me into pieces. Little asshole...

A loud boom shakes me and I yelp, swallowing the chicken and looking around worriedly. Kyle chuckles, gently grasping my chin and turning my head over to look out towards the town. We watch as an array of fireworks are shot off into the night sky, completely illuminating it in bursts of color.

My jaw drops slightly and I turn to look at him. He just smiles shyly. "Kenny and Cartman," he says quietly. "I thought you deserved some 'fireworks'," he winks. "I paid them off to go buy some for us."

My lips curl up and I look over towards the brilliant lights exploding, completely blinding the view of the stars. It's beautiful. Sparks of red and green and yellow, all of them dancing across the darkness...God, it's perfect.

"You didn't have to," I say dreamily, lost in the dance of light.

"But I wanted to," he shrugs. He kisses my cheek and I fall into him warmly. I look at him and smile.

"Thank you."

"I would do it every night if I could," he chuckles. "But no matter what anyone says, I'm not all that rich so I can't."

"It wouldn't be as special if it happened every night," I grin. "This is...perfect." He wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me in closely. I lean into his chest and take a deep breath as we watch the fireworks parading across the scenery. I glance up, finding him staring at me with a dreamy look in his eyes. I just smile again and he chuckles quietly. I scoot up a bit, pushing my head up and finding his lips. He lets out a deep breath, pushing back into me softly. I part my lips and his tongue darts into my mouth, slowly moving against my own. His hand strokes along my waist and hip, sending shivers all over my body that I only hope that he can feel.

I turn over a bit, my hand sliding up his chest as his free hand suddenly finds my hair. He strokes at a loose lock, rubbing it between his fingers and brushing down over my cheek. I open my eyes and pull back, watching as his slowly creak open as well. We lick our lips and I bite my lip in a smile.

"Let's make our own fireworks, hm?" I suggest, running my finger over his chest suggestively.

His face drops slightly and he clears his throat. "But...last time..."

"Was my first," I continue. "You're not going to hurt me," I whisper, brushing over his lips with my own. "Maybe this time will be good for both of us."

"I...I don't know if it will..."

"Kyle, please." I pout. I am not above begging for this. I've been patient enough. And he was asking for it being all sweet and seductive like he is.

"Bebe I just don't want you to-"

I stop him, grabbing his hand and placing it on my chest. I can practically feel his face heating up and I kiss him gently. "Let's just try and see," I insist. "Just touch me. We'll see how it goes. I'll tell you if it hurts."

He gulps, pressing back against my mouth just so. I let go of his hand, satisfied as it remains upon my breast. He takes a shuddery breath, slowly cupping me and squeezing me with such geniality it practically turns me into mush. I run my fingers up through his hair, pulling him closer as I perch up on my knees, moving slowly in-between his legs. I push my thigh forward a bit, rubbing against him. He lets out a heavy breath, his other hand slowly sliding up and cupping my other breast. I moan softly as he turns his hands, stroking his thumbs over my nipples through my layers of clothing.

My fingers blindly grasp around his tie, loosening it until I can work under the fabric and start unbuttoning my way down his shirt. I smile as my nails brush along his trimmed torso. My little track star boyfriend. Our tongues suddenly collide in fury, Kyle's hands working their magic against me still. I can feel a jolt of movement against my thigh and grin, pushing up against him once more. He moans quietly, pulling back and kissing my cheek. We stare at each other a few moments, his hands still clasping me and mine against his now bared chest. The fireworks still going off in the distance give us precious glances of every nervous feature upon both of our faces. I may want this but I can feel my face just as heated as his.

"You're absolutely sure?" he asks, a very subtle but very there touch of lust in his tone.

I nod. "Shut up and show me what you can do," I challenge, my eyes barely seeing past the sparks between us. He smiles a bit nervously, leaning forward and placing his lips against my neck. I shake a bit as his brushes his lips against my skin, his hands moving towards the back of my dress and grabbing at my zipper. I take a deep, controlled breath as he works it down the fabric and I feel it loosening on my body. My one sleeve falls down onto my arm and I take my hand off of Kyle's chest to let it fall off around my hand, taking the top half of my dress down with it. The fabric cascades down, gathering at my hips as Kyle's fingers brush over the hooks of my bra.

I bite my lip as he moves his mouth down towards my collarbone, kissing and scraping his teeth over me. He fights a bit before managing to undo the damnable tit trap. He holds it in place for a moment before pulling back and off my skin, watching as he glides the fabric off of me. He looks from my exposed chest into my eyes as he sets my bra aside, and I can see undeniable want in his soft gaze. I smile.

"You can touch them," I whisper. "They don't bite." He just smiles crookedly, grabbing them both again and stroking over my hardened nipples. I tongue over my teeth, watching with bated breath as he leans forward, dragging his tongue over my left nipple slowly. I moan as his lips clasp over my skin, suckling and teasing me with the tip of his tongue. His other hand works against me as well, kneading my skin and pressing against my body. I moan, my eyes going half lidded as he teases me with his teeth. My hand works its way down, grasping his growing bulge. He lets out an airy breath against my chest and I rub against him, groping and feeling, waiting for signs to let me know I'm doing my part right. I get it when he moans alongside me before suddenly unlatching from my breast. He moves up to his knees and we stare at each other in silence as he grabs my food and wine and moves it out of the way. He grasps behind my head, pulling me into a deep kiss. I sigh happily, grabbing at his shirt sleeves.

He starts leading me backwards down onto the blanket, holding me as I go back. He gently lowers me onto the ground, still firmly attached to my lips. Our hands develop minds of their own as we press against each other, mindlessly roaming each other's bodies, both of us with shaking, nervous finger brushes and rough gropes of each other's skin. I rub my nose up against him and we pull back a bit for a few heavy breaths. His bangs hang lazily in my eye and I blow them away softly. He kisses my forehead before leaning his head against mine, staring at me intently. Our chests press against each other and I shudder with every shifting movement that he makes.

"Stop being so shy," I tease softly, though a part of me can't help but feel the same way.

"You're not looking all that confident yourself," he smirks.

He can read me like one of those damnable textbooks of his.

I kiss his lips softly, humming a bit. "Maybe I'm just scared for you," I stick my tongue out at him slightly. He just laughs a bit, his fingertips running over my hip and up my stomach, brushing just barely over my breast. He takes a shuddery breath along with me as he kisses my chin, down to my collarbone and finally latching onto my left breast. He suckles my skin slowly his fingers tracing down towards the end of my dress. I lean my head back, lost in bliss as he dips under the fabric, his fingers rubbing against my panties in a slow, stroking motion. My teeth grate over my bottom lip time after time, my eyes falling closed as continues moving against me.

I nearly gasp as he maneuvers his fingers to pull my panties back, one finger slowly moving over me in a way that makes me shake. He pulls off of my breast, staring down at me as he rubs against me and my eyes creak open to find his eyes locked on mine, a bemused smile over his handsome face. "Apparently you've been waiting for this all night?"

Try the past few months.

He cautiously slides a finger inside of me and my back tenses, my body arching lightly over the blanket before settling back down. He gently thrusts the digit, watching me for reactions. I take a deep breath, feeling heat spreading over my cheeks like wildfire. This isn't going to satisfy me. This is going way too slow for my pace. I've been cockblocked for months and I want him _now._

I reach up, grabbing his arm supporting him over top of me. "Kyle," I breathe out. "I'm not going to break." I stare at him intensively. I know Kyle's all for slow, passionate romance but it's damn cold out here and if he goes this sluggish with everything I'm not going to be very happy. "Please," I bite my lip.

He hesitates before complying, sliding another finger into me. I can see him wince as I groan slightly. This isn't unpleasant by any means but I am not used to it by a long shot. I blame him. He pushes his fingers deep into me and curls them slightly, shaking his wrist around and making my entire body jostle with him. I moan happily, my head falling back down as he continues to invade me. His slicked fingers twist and thrust around me, his free hand stroking over my breasts and throat.

He suddenly pulls his fingers out and I automatically open my mouth to reprimand him for his second thoughts before he grasps my underwear, starting to shimmy them off of my hips. I lift up and gladly allow him to pull them down around my legs, dragging them down my ankles before tossing them beside my discarded bra. He pushes my dress up a bit and starts moving down slightly and I can barely contain my giddiness in the in the whole thing.

He leans his head down between my legs, his hands pushing my thighs further apart. I look down and we lock eyes as he drags his tongue up over me lethargically. I let a whimper escape my lips and he hums a bit, his vibrations sending a shock through my system. He slowly flicks his tongue over my clit, still watching me for reactions. I drop my head back down, moaning quietly as he quickens his motions, his hands sliding sensually around my thighs, his nails digging into me and scraping down towards my hips. He sucks harshly on me a few times and I can't hold my gasp of pleasure back, my nails digging into the blanket above my head. He dips his tongue into me, one of his hands coming down and rapidly running his fingers right where I want him to. My eyes practically roll to the back of my head, my shoulders shifting around on the ground as he continues working me in all the right ways. For someone who's had little experience, he's seemed to learn a hell of a lot from last time. Either he's a kinesthetic learner with this or he's been watching a hell of a lot of porn.

Either way, I'm pleased.

He continues teasing and making me shake uncontrollably for a few minutes before dragging his tongue over me a final time and backing up. I look down through half-lidded eyes, watching him lick his lips and seeing his hungry gaze set in stone in the dim candlelight. I grin, rolling to the side of my legs and up onto my knees, pushing up against him and taking those lips for my own. He shares my taste as our tongues roll around each other's in a frenzy, every ounce of nerve all but disintegrated in the passion. I move my hands down clumsily, undoing his pants as quickly as I can manage. I hear his shoes being kicked off and start pushing his slacks down, my hands meeting his as he hurriedly maneuvered his pants and boxers down, letting out a deep, shaking breath as the back of my hand brushes his cock. He moves his knees around, managing to throw his pants to the side.

I back away a bit, taking his bottom lip with me before sliding it out of my teeth. He looks at me with a crooked, lusty grin and I grasp around his cock lightly, stroking him with a loose palm. I place my free hand against his chest, scraping my fingernails down his bared torso and licking my teeth as I lower myself down towards his twitching skin. I push some loose hair back behind my ear, looking up at him as I drag my tongue over his slit. He bites his lip, watching me intently as my lips slide over him. I take half of him in before backing up and repeating my rhythm, my hand clutched around his base and pumping stronger with every bob I make. He runs his hand up through his hair, letting out a heavy breath and smiling at me, his green eyes practically glowing in the dim lighting. He hits the back of my throat and I keep myself down as long as I can manage before sliding off of him, my hand still moving as I lick my lips and lock our stares. His fingers trace along my shoulders up through my hair before tilting my head up and kissing me.

He starts leading me back again and I take a wavering breath, letting go of his skin and watching as he moves to grab his wallet out of his slacks. He fumbles through the folds and finds a silver packet and I can't help but smirk.

"Kenny doesn't lie very often, does he?"

"Can we not talk about him now?" he insists, leaning down and taking my lips, his tongue dominating over mine with ease as my arms slide up the blanket over my head. I hear him undo the condom wrapper and feel his hand brush over the inside of my thigh as he clumsily slides it over his skin. My fists clench a bit in my nerves, my insides alit in such passion that I nearly don't know what to do with myself.

He situates himself between my spread legs and looks down at me seriously.

"Bebe, we don't have to."

"Shh," I wrap my hands around the back of his neck and pull him down to kiss me. We pull away and I smile. "Yes. We do."

He shakes his head and chuckles slightly before placing his face down in my neck as he reaches down to position himself. He slides over me a few times and my thighs begin shaking in anxiety. He kisses my neck softly as he begins pushing into me.

My eyes widen and my breath is taken away instantly, my body tensing up. It's not exactly used to this still. Once a few months ago didn't exactly make me the cock-taking extraordinaire. He pauses and takes a deep breath and I can feel his eyes on me.

"Are you okay?"

"Kyle...," I manage to moan out, clawing him to come closer. I can't get used to this if he doesn't just fucking _do __it_.

He complies, slowly, pushing himself inside of me fully and stopping again. I feel my body trembling, my fingers already clawing down into his back. I take a few heavy, shaking breaths, trying to shift myself around to get comfortable. It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as last time but goddamn, it still isn't as easy as they make it look in porn.

After a few moments of him being patient, petting my hair and whispering to me that I was okay, I felt good enough to buck my hips up a bit to get him moving. He did so, slowly sliding out of me before pushing back in. I lay my head back against the blanket, completely overwhelmed with how warm I felt, feeling my cheeks completely on fire despite the frigid temperature surrounding us.

He let out a small grunt, starting to pick up the speed little by little, making sure that I'm okay with him doing so.

By God I am.

All discomfort starts quickly melting away into a warm, transcendent bliss. This is nothing like the first time. This is wonderful and passionate and I can form much more coherent thoughts other than just 'pain, pain, PAIN'.

He tilts his head down and grabs a hold of my left breast with his teeth, sucking and kissing and tonguing for all he was worth. A complete symphony of senses explodes in my brain, every nerve alight with the yearning to just keep on feeling this, for it to not be able to stop. My body starts acting on its own, finding his rhythm and pushing up against him.

"Jesus Christ," I whisper, entangling my fingers through his now sweat-coated curls. He leans up and kisses just under my ear, knowing full and well that that's one of my most sensitive spots. I shudder, closing my eyes and trying to breathe. A part of me just doesn't want to. So much can happen here in a breath. I just want to hold onto this moment, hold onto Kyle forever and never let go.

"Bebe..." he whispers against me alongside his moaning. His right hand slides along my stomach and breast and hips, touching me everywhere as if he's desperate to make sure I'm there all for him.

"Ahh...ahhh...Kyle..." I squeeze my eyes shut tighter, raising my legs and wrapping them around his waist, trying to pull him in further. He starts hitting into me even harder and I see sparks flashing and I don't think it's from the fireworks. My head is spinning, my heart is nearly out of my chest, my body is aching from this but it's so beyond worth it I couldn't care less if I tried.

His hands slide down between us and he starts rubbing his fingers against my clit vigorously. I lean my head back and my mouth stays agape, struggling to find the words, the emotions that I so desperately want to scream out but can't find at all in the swirling torrent of passion flowing through me.

My body feels completely worked over, everything inside of me seemingly sparking with life all of a sudden, with emotions that I didn't even know that I was capable of. Months of waiting can do that to a person I suppose.

"Kyle...Kyle..." I pant, clinging onto him with all that I have. "Oh God..."

He just starts working on me faster in response, his own voice lost in the midst of our heavy breathing and the sound of the blanket sliding along atop the grass. My fingers find their way up to his hair and turns his head, pressing our lips together. Our tongues and teeth collide furiously, sloppy and a complete mess of saliva and desperate breaths. But perfect. Oh so perfect for everything about this absolutely perfect night.

"Shit..." he breathes into my mouth. I can feel his movements getting jerkier and I yelp as he hits that one spot with the changing of his angle and rhythm.

"There!" I scream against him, my nails digging into his back almost angrily. He does so, pushing against that spot with all he can manage before he lets out a long, shuddering groan and stops thrusting, his fingers still moving and giving me every bit of glorious friction that I so needed. It's not long before I'm screaming back at him again, my hips jerking up against him as wonderful spots of hot white lights dance before my eyes and send me into a completely numbed state.

We stay together, still kissing and panting as he pulls out of me and retracts his fingers, wiping them off on the blanket beside of us before running his fingers through my hair.

"Kyle..." I finally place my fingers against his face and push him up slightly. He looks at me with worried eyes, his mouth partially open and his shoulders heaving with heavy breaths.

"Are...are you okay?"

I smirk and roll my eyes at him. "Better. So much better than okay," I say kissing him briskly. "Thank you," I nuzzle my forehead against his.

He sits up and helps me up beside him, stroking my arm with his thumb. "No hurting?"

"It did a little but as you could tell, I was totally fine," I chuckle, brushing his bangs back with my fingertips. He looks worried again and I shake my head, kissing him softly. "It was wonderful, Kyle. Everything about this has been just wonderful."

"I hope so," he looks at me hesitantly. "I'm not exactly one known for dating or...or love or...sex...or...anything."

"Well for a dating virgin, you do pretty damn good," I declare, patting his cheek. He rolls his eyes before smiling at me sheepishly. I kiss his temple before leaning down and grabbing my bra as he moves to pull his boxers and slacks back on. As we redress, I can't help but smile at the boy as he cusses at his tie as he tries to redo it.

No it's not storybook romance, and no, no relationship is going to be absolutely perfect, but we have something. Something special that I've never gotten out of any other boy I've dated.

"Kyle?" I say softly.

He looks at me with soft eyes and a cocked head. "Yeah?"

I smile, "I love you."

He blinks before grinning back warmly, leaning up and kissing my lips gently. "Love you, too," he murmurs. "Happy birthday." He slides a box into my hand and I look at him in a bit of shock. "Sorry, it's not that," he laughs. "Not yet."

I pout though a part of me was a little worried for a ring. I open the box and find a silver necklace with a diamond heart pendent dangling off the end. My mouth gapes and I look at him speechlessly.

"I know you hate gold jewelry," he shrugged, taking it out of the box and un-linking it, staring to drape it around my neck. "And...I know that you have a thing for diamonds."

"Girl's best friend," I manage to croak out, my eyes shining happily.

"Yeah," he laughs. "I just hope you like it. Wendy and I went through six stores. She said I'm harder with picking jewelry than any woman she's ever met," he frowns.

I just laughing, kissing him again deeply and sighing. I lean my head against his as Kenny and Cartman continue still to shoot fireworks off into the sky. Even without the lights, without the romance, without the sex, I know that's not what this relationship is all about. I'm just lucky enough to have Kyle who's willing to give all that to me without a second thought unless he's concerned. My fingers stroke over my new necklace as Kyle takes my free hand and threads his fingers through my own.

This is about as close to perfect as anyone can get.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lol, okay so it was a bit messy but...shit happens XD<strong>_

_**I TRIED OKAY T_T**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring~**_


End file.
